


baby, pull me closer

by facedown



Category: Eyewitness
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Indfidelity, M/M, No Murder AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facedown/pseuds/facedown
Summary: Lukas climbs through his bedroom window at 12:45am with the strong stench of whiskey on his breath. His eyes are bloodshot red and before Philip can even say a word, he's being pushed onto the bed behind him. He lets himself melt into Lukas' kisses even though he knows the other boy won't even look him in the eye when it's all over.





	1. whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> omggggg I love this show so much and these boys have my heaaart. lmao this was just for fun

Lukas climbs through his bedroom window at 12:45am with the strong stench of whiskey on his breath. His eyes are bloodshot red and before Philip can even say anything he's being pushed onto the bed. He lets himself melt into Lukas' kisses even though he knows the other boy won't even look him in the eye when it's all over.

—

  
He can't pinpoint the exact moment that he fell in love with blond haired boy, maybe it's a continuous effect. Every day that he sees him, he falls a bit more. Which explains why it felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest when he saw the other boy holding hands with the pretty girl with brown eyes.

—

“Come on, fuck, Lukas—look at me.” Philip pants as he tries to pry the other boys head from his neck. He's so close and all he wants to do is kiss him and see the look on Lukas' face as he comes. But Lukas doesn't move his head from where it's placed at the side of Philips neck, but instead he bites down hard.

  
—

  
Philip is right. Lukas rolls off of him and throws the condom into the bin beside his bed. He tugs on his boxer shorts, then his jeans and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Then he's out before Philip can even say a word.  
  



	2. not gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow all your comments (": i can't believe you guys actually liked it lmao, so I tried to continue. 
> 
> sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes that you might encounter! 
> 
> also, the chapters are purposely short cause there's not really much of a plot tbh

****Phillip doesn't take it personal when Lukas doesn't get him off. He doesn't care. It's not about the sex for him. If it was just the two of them and a conversation he'd be more than happy.

He likes the praises and choked up sounds Lukas makes when they have sex. Whether it's a blowjob, hand-job or when Phillip is face down on his mattress. He likes the fact that he's the one making Lukas feel so good.

It's sad, he knows, that those are the thoughts that brighten his day. 

He's in love and unfortunately there's nothing he can do about it.

Lukas Waldenbeck is trouble, Philip knows this. Yet it doesn't stop how intensely he craves the other boy.

—

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay._

Lukas tells himself.

He tells himself that he's not gay when he's got Phillip Shea on his knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt. He's not gay 'cause a blowjobs just a blowjob. He's not gay 'cause a warm mouth is just a warm mouth. Getting a blowjob doesn't mean you're gay and Lukas is definitely not gay. Phillips got a warm mouth—a nice one.

" _Fuck_ ," Lukas exhales loudly and looks down as Phillip wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His hair is messy in the places that Lukas pulled and tugged at it. His lips are swollen and it's a sight that's enough to make Lukas hard again. "Your fucking mouth man."

"Thanks? I think." Phillip chuckles and _fuck, he's pretty_ , but Lukas will never say that out loud. So instead he pulls Phillip up by his chin and kisses him, tasting himself on the other boys lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! ❤️


	3. first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip recalls the first time he and Lukas had sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for spelling & grammar!  
> enjoy,,, i guess lmao

Philip lost his virginity to Lukas. 

He was a virgin when they met, but he played it off as that he wasn't because he carried a Trojan around in his pocket. Everyone in the city did. The truth was that whenever he got close to actually having sex with someone, he chickened out. Like when foreplay was ending and condoms and lube were being pulled out of the drawer he made an excuse to leave.  

He always said that maybe he always chickened out because those guy weren't special. They were just dudes that he met inside of a club. 

But Lukas wasn't one of those guys, he was special. And if the other boy wanted to have sex with him, he definitely wouldn't chicken out.

—

“You've done this before?” Lukas had asked that night in the cabin after knocking the condom out of Phillips hand. 

_No._

 ”Yeah. Yeah, it's fine.” Phillip answered before pulling the other boy down by the nape of his neck to kiss him.

Lukas was a little tentative at first, barely parting his lips. His movements seemed shy and nervous and that made Phillips heart flutter. Lukas tasted like the beer that they had shared earlier. Sweet and bitter at the same time and Phillip couldn't get enough.

He wraped his arms around Lukas' neck as their tongues touched. A low groan escaped Phillips lips and Lukas shuddered against him. Breaking the kiss, Lukas pressed their foreheads together, panting loudly as they looked into each others eyes.

A small whine tumbled out of Phillips mouth because he didn't want to stop. He wanted more. He wanted more of Lukas. 

Without thinking he palmed Lukas through his jeans and almost instantly Lukas' mouth was on his again. That time it was everything but shy. His lips were hungry, tugging at Phillips bottom lip every so often. 

Phillip found his fingers raking through the other boys blond hair, tugging slightly when Lukas would grind his hips. 

"Fuck," He breathed when Lukas began kissing down his neck. His breath was hot against his skin and it was a heat that Phillip never felt before. It was like his whole body was on fire, he had never been so turned on before. 

Lukas' lips continued to move down,  going lower and lower. Phillips cock strained  against the fabric of his jeans as the anticipation silently killed him. But Lukas stopped right above his belly button. 

“I-I can't do it.” Lukas sat up. 

“It's okay, I get it.” Phillip reassured him, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice. “We don't have to do anything, it's alright.”

“I want to do stuff, just not _that_.” 

 _'That'_ was referring to putting a dick in his mouth because that's gay. It took everything Phillip had not to roll his eyes and burst out laughing. He feigned an understanding and flipped them over, so he could be on top.  

If it wasn't for the painful boner that he had, he would've left because that was the dumbest thing that he had ever heard. He got that Lukas was closeted but damn. 

“Relax.” Phillip mumbled against Lukas skin when he felt the muscles in the other boys stomach tense up. He kissed down his chest slowly, stopping at the vertical band of hair. It was brown. Foreign from the blond that was onto of his head. 

“Yeah, it's dyed.” Lukas said, peering at  Phillip, who was staring quizzically. Phillip let out a chuckle before unbuttoning the blondes jeans. 

It doesn't take long before Phillip takes him into his mouth. Lukas' breath hitched and he bucked his hips, almost harsh enough to make Phillip choke. He bobbed his head slowly, drawing it out. He didnt want Lukas to come yet so he hollowed his cheeks once more before removing his mouth. 

“W-what, why'd you stop?” Lukas whined, trying to find Phillips head so he could push him back down again. 

“I don't want you to come yet.”

“Why not?” The frustration in his voice was evident and Phillip almost felt bad. Almost, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling in that moment. He was aching. 

Phillip touched around the bed, feeling for the condom that Lukas had disregarded. He found it underneath the comforter and put it between his teeth. 

“What? No, I'm not—” 

“Please,” Phillip leaned down. “It'll feel so good, for both of us.” 

“But—”

“Just—” Phillip placed the condom into the other boys hand. “Let me make you feel good. It'll be good, I promise.”

_—_

It was painful, probably more than it should have been. The fact that it was new to both of them most likely factored in as well. 

Phillip hissed when Lukas pushed in, swallowing the tears that had threatened to escape. When Lukas asked if he was okay, he nodded and told him to keep going. He knew the pain would eventually go away. 

It took a while for the burning sensation  to ease away due to the absence of lubricant. But when it went away, he was a panting mess against Lukas' neck, pulling and tugging at the other boy to get closer to him.

Beads of sweat rolled down Lukas' forehead as his face painted an image of concentration. 

“Kiss me.” Phillip asked when he felt Lukas' thrusts become sloppy. The taller boy ducked down and captured his lips right before a groan fell out his lips. 

“Can't believe I said no to that before.” 

~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAOAOA FIRST TIME IVE WRITTEN SMUT AND PROBABLY THE LAST THAT WAS SO BAD LMFAOOOOO


End file.
